


fallacia

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Manipulation, it's finally jinyoung !!!, jinyoung is vv smart, jinyoung's hunger games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: the odds just weren't in jinyoung's favor this time.and if they wouldn't be in his favor, then jinyoung would force them to be.





	fallacia

**Author's Note:**

> so if my translation doesnt deceive me (hahaha see what i did there guys? im funny) fallacia roughly means deceit in latin

Park Jinyoung was eighteen years old when he was reaped, and all he could muster up was that deep anger that in his very last year that he had been the one chosen. The statistics were so low nevertheless, his name had only been in the pool a total of eight times, which is a rather low number, especially since he has heard about peoples names being in there over twenty ties. Not to mention, district three wasn't really known for having tons of winners, they were probably one of the worst districts. And of course, he wouldn't be able to really escape it either because rarely did anyone ever volunteer. It wasn't completely unheard of, but it also had been fifteen years since the last district three volunteer, and as he stood there, he didn't really count on it suddenly miraculously happening this time.

Despite being one of the closer districts to the Capital, and one of the most essential, he still didn't view this as some sort of honor, because it isn't. It's a death sentence for twenty three kids. To keep the peace. But maybe it's because rebellion has been tied deeply within district three, the people never truly being okay with the concept or the execution, and in the past they were one of the first to stand up to the Capital. Maybe that's why they are treated like they are now. 

He kept a blank face as he was called up, and stood there looking at the faces of his fellow citizens, same thing just another child. The only people who had managed to look hurt was his family, his parents and his two older sisters, he knew they had been praying that he would get home free this year, but the odds just weren't in Jinyoung's favor this time.

And if they wouldn't be in his favor, then Jinyoung would force them to be.

Mina had been the girl chosen as the tribute with him. 

Jinyoung was well aware that this whole thing was a game, and the second that his name was called, he was now part of it in a way that the average citizens were not. Now he was on the forefront, and this is a game that he can't afford to lose.

Mina's strategy had been to be slick like a fox, sexy, to gain the sponsors that way. Jinyoung... he had some ideas in mind, and when Beetee looked at him, he nodded and they had seemed to come to an understanding that he's got this.

"If someone's going to win, it's going to be you."

For training, Jinyoung didn't know what quite to do, so he did a little bit of everything. He spent time making traps, learning to paint for camouflage. He played friendly, and he smiled, and he talked, because anyone district four and up were willing to play along, while district two and one looked at him like he was meat to them.

It was the second day of training when Jinyoung saw him. He had a bit of a staring problem Jinyoung assumed as he watched him, the district seven mentor who had won last years games, Im Jaebum. Jinyoung can recall watching the games with his sisters, it was one of the quickest games out of all of them. The first day alone, twelve had been wiped out, and after that Jaebum took down any and everyone that happened to cross his path. As soon as they would walk past, knives would be thrown and they were dead.

Turning to look away, he made his way to the throwing knives, knowing how well of a skill this could come in handy, and that was the one thing that his mentors made sure to tell him. Be prepared for everything and anything.

Of course, he was just barely making his targets.

"You're throwing it wrong," a voice says, and Jinyoung turns to see Jaebum standing there, wondering what he of all people is doing over here to talk to him. Doesn't he have his own to be watching for?

Jinyoung picks up and examines one of the throwing knives and glances up at Jaebum, "How do you throw it then?"

He takes the blade out of Jinyoung's hands and grips it in his. "Firstly you need to hold it like this, and it's in the wrist." his hands moves and Jinyoung watches as the knife flies and smacks the center of the target.

He takes the next blade then, trying to recreate the position Jaebum had, and he sucked in a breathe as Jaebum grabs his hand and moves it right. He lingers for a second, but then he is gone all the same and says, "Now try."

Jinyoung hits the target.

Despite all of this though, when the scores get announced, he has the lowest of the bunch, and his entire team stares at him in shock, all knowing that he can perform better than that. Beetee only shook his head, "I hope you know what you're doing." but he would later learn that Jinyoung had gotten the gist of the Hunger Games faster than almost anyone.

Whatever it did though, worked, because before the interviews even started, he already had sponsorships, pity ones, but ones nevertheless. As of right now, he seems like the underdog, and people eat that right up.

He is dressed in blue when he goes out to meet Caesar, and he keeps that sweet smile on his face knowing the role that he must play.

"So Jinyoung, how are you liking the capital so far?"

"It's really pretty," he lets out a smile. "Look at how gorgeous you all look!" he giggles as he waves to the crowd, gaining coos. "I'm grateful for the chance to be here."

"Yes, and you're here because of the games. Tell me, how did you feel when your name got called?"

"I was... scared," Jinyoung chooses as he looks down at the ground before glancing back up. "But either way, everyone has been supportive and helpful."

Solemnly, Caesar nods. "I bet you were, it certainly must be scary. Now, on the scores I must say you got the lowest score out of everyone. How are you planning to win these games then? What is your strategy, we are all dying to know, aren't we?"

The crowd hollers and Jinyoung waits for it to die down. "I am going to try my best."

People picked up on his charm and he had a safe amount of sponsors while starting. His clothes were light, and Jinyoung knew then that they were going to be in a watered area. They had warned him that the clothes was one of the dead give aways.

Seven died the first day at the cornucopia. It was an average amount, not extremely high like the year before, but not oddly low either. It helped that he was able to slip by because no one was after him. To them, he'd be an easy kill that will be fun for later, not a threat that they deem necessary to eliminate.

He meets two tributes, two of the ones that he had talked to often during training, district four and six- Grace and Edawn. They had already had an alliance when they stumbled across Jinyoung, asking if he wants to join, and so he does. He remembers, Edawn was great with an axe and Grace with a staff.

They only lasted hours before the district eight tributes find them and then they get into an altercation. Grace and Edawn manage to win and two cannons sounded, but not before paying a price. Grace fell, a slash on her leg.

"Jinyoung go get some water or something quick!" Edawn instructs taking a look at her leg. "She needs to get it cleaned."

He nods, but he realizes that with district eight eliminated, that leaves twelve, ten, seven, Mina, and the careers, along with various other ones that Jinyoung hasn't been keeping the best track of. And so, he grabs the spear fallen from the girl from district eight and with a blink of an eye he pierces through Edawn leaving Grace to scream, but with being injured and Edawns dead weight on her there was no where to go.

And so two more cannons went off.

After that, Jinyoung doesn't find anyone for two days, he's alone, but he knows many are left because only one cannon had sounded. It had appeared as if things were at a standstill. Except, during training he took the time to learn of plants- of poison.

It's on the third day of silence, and the fifth day of the games when he makes his plan to slip the poison into as many of everyone's hide outs that he could manage. Through out the day he hears cannons go off and it isn't until that night that he finds out that ten and twelve are gone and so was Mina.

It's down to him, the careers and district seven, and he knows that they still don't buy his innocent act anymore that it was far enough into the games that they should know that it isn't district seven who had been killing everyone.

The game makers wouldn't let this game of sitting duck happen however, and that's when they started to send things. They sent genetically altered wolves, and Jinyoung couldn't get up the tree fast enough.

Arrows went past him and he gritted his teeth as he ducked, it was district seven. He was weak now, injured.

"You can't stay up there forever!"

But he had throwing knives that he stole from ten and the cannons went off again. He laughed as he let his head lean back against the tree. He needed to make it back to the beach but he wasn't entirely sure that he could with his leg, it hurt. Touching it, through the tears in his pants, he finds that he begins to cry.

Yet, within a hour he sees something floating down and he perks up. Most of what had been sent to him had been food. He opens it and first he sees the note

For the bite - JB

Jaebum... why would he send him something, especially after he just killed his tributes and ended the chance of district seven winning? What if it was actually poison and would kill him? He hesitates, but he puts it on nevertheless and he sighs of the immediate relief.

It was just him and the careers now.

He knew they were staying at the beach area, at where the cornucopia and good were at, that being part of the reason Jinyoung had such low supplies of food the past week. He would have to get there to get the supplies for what he needs.

The hardest part was not being spotted. He was confident enough to not get blown up in the skilled placement of mines that they made. Nevertheless he made it though, and could begin showing one of his true talents, outside of generally being smart. He is from district three after all. Beetee had won from electrocution and with this water? Jinyoung could too.

They fell into his trap and by the time he pressed the button there was that zapping and their screams and then it was done and Jinyoung slumps back on the sand and drops the button. It was over now he had won.

It was then that he started crying. Crying in a relief, but crying in a sadness that he didn't die, in the fact that he killed ten tributes at least. And by the time they got him into one of their little hospital rooms, he hadn't stopped crying.


End file.
